Las Locas Aventuras De Konoha
by Moon-aishiteru
Summary: Una joven se despierta por alguna razón cerca de Konoha, verá de hacerse buena fama y traer a algunas personas de su mundo a Konoha. ¿Por qué llego al Mundo Shinobi?¿Qué pasará cuando Tora y su hermana Kat despierten un Kekkei Genkai? ToraxShisui Katx?..puede que un poco de Ooc(intentaré que no haya) y AU en algunos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Mundo

Me despierto por el sonido de una rama seca al romperse, abro los ojos y me levanto de golpe._"¿En dónde estoy?"_ me pregunto al ver que estoy rodeada de árboles_."¿En qué momento me moví de casa? Esto no se parece a ningún sitio que conozca"_ pienso mirando detenidamente el bosque que me rodea y distingo un sonido familiar, el ruido que solamente pueden hacer un grupo de personas. Me arreglo medianamente la ropa y veo que a mi lado están mi vieja mochila azul rey en la que siempre llevo algo de ropa, cuadernolas de apuntes, algo de dinero, mi laptop negra, su cargador, un pendrive de almacenamiento y uno de internet, mi mp3 y mi amado celular. Al otro lado tengo mi bolso negro de entrenamiento con mis armas, mi uniforme casi todo blanco con el cinturón negro de taekwondo, unas fotos algo viejas y el cargador de mi celular_."Realmente me alegro de tener estos bolsos con migo pero, sigo sin saber en dónde estoy. Sólo espero que mis amigos y mi hermana estén bien"_ me digo elevando mi vista al cielo que está totalmente despejado.

–Por el sol me la juego a que es demasiado tarde para levantarme–Digo al aire poniéndome la mochila y enganchando el bolso en ella. –Oh si, ahora soy una viajera de nuevo en tiempos de hacer mochila por el mundo–Pienso en voz alta a modo de broma.

Una vez lista para ir hasta donde están las personas, me trepo a un árbol acostumbrada a los eucaliptus de Villa Serrana **(Una zona campestre cerca de Minas, Uruguay. Es un campo en donde hay animales salvajes y domésticos, la mayoría de los domésticos están libres para ir a gusto)** estos árboles son fáciles y saltar de rama en rama no es tan difícil luego de una vida haciendo locuras y a demás que estos árboles parecen estar hechos para esto, siendo las ramas gruesas y abundantes para no interrumpir el ritmo ni caer porque la rama es fina o parte del árbol está seco.

Al llegar al claro en el que están las personas me oculto entre las ramas más altas y espero a estar segura de que no son peligrosas_. "Son cuatro personas, un adulto con el pelo gris casi plateado y una banda rara con un símbolo de una hoja mal dibujada tapando uno de sus ojos, y tres adolescentes de no más de 15 años. El único que me parece normal es el rubio de ojos celestes, el niño de pelo y ojos negros con ropa a juego y sonrisa falsa me da mala espina. En cuanto a esa chica con el pelo color rosado chicle obviamente teñida parece algo agresiva."_ Analizo mentalmente cada detalle y gesto que veo para empezar a formar esquemas en mi cabeza de cómo son esas personas.

– ¿Vamos a entrenar, Kakashi - sensei?–Pregunta el rubio al hombre que seguramente tenga el pelo gris por las canas.

–Si Naruto, vamos a entrenar –Dice el adulto que parece llamarse "Kakashi".

– ¡Sakura - chan! ¿Yamato - taicho no iba a ser el nuevo jounin a cargo? –Le pregunta ese tal "Naruto" a la chica, ésta le pega gritando. – ¡Naruto, eres un idiota! ¡Yamato - taicho es un ANBU ocupado! –Me preocupa la salud del chico y la salud mental de esa chica pero decido que son amigables, salto hacia una rama que queda cerca y me deslizo a los pies del árbol pero, parece que Kakashi me ve como una amenaza, ya que me tira una daga que esquivo como puedo _"eso era un kunai"_ pienso aterrada sin poder realmente cuestionarme las cosas porque los cuatro están a la defensiva. Suspiro como dándome fuerzas y empiezo a hablar con una sonrisa como si no pareciera que esas cuatro personas están calculando cada uno de mis movimientos para atacar.

–Eh…hola, me llamo Carolina Lennox pero todos me llaman Tora. Estoy perdida, mi celular está sin señal y no tengo ni un mapa para poder ubicarme. ¿Me pueden llevar al pueblo más cercano para llamar a casa? Ni siquiera se en que continente estoy y mi familia debe estar preocupada–Concluyo mirando a Kakashi luego de ver con curiosidad al chico de pelo negro que sigue con esa sonrisa falsa _"parece una sonrisa sádica"_ me digo removiéndome algo incómoda por tener la atención de los presentes.

Abro la boca para seguir hablando pero escucho ladridos familiares.

–Tomi, Luka, Lobo, Max… ¿Son ustedes? ¡Estoy Aquí! – Los llamo olvidándome de todo apenas veo el pelaje dorado de Tomi entre los matorrales.

–Tranquilo Luka, son amigos–Indico al notar que el ovejero alemán está gruñendo. El gran perro marrón y negro asiente aullando y se me tira arriba causando una caída graciosa que no duele mucho. Mis perros me rodean y se refriegan contra mi cuerpo como si temieran no volver a verme.

–Ya, ya, ¿saben cómo volver? Estoy perdida–Mueven la cabeza en negación. _"Supongo que Montevideo no está tan cerca"._ –No se preocupen de seguro pronto volveremos a casa, si no podemos cazar y caminar hasta llegar a Uruguay al menos. –Digo levantándome con algo de ayuda de Max.

–Tú debes ser Kakashi, tú Naruto, tú Sakura y lo siento chico pero no escuche tu nombre– Finalizo mirando al morocho de piel blanquecina.

– ¿Estos perros son tuyos? –Interroga el rubio a lo que yo asiento. –Genial, parecen inteligentes–Agrega con entusiasmo sin dejar de sonreír.

–Lo son, los entrené desde sus dos meses, mis padres querían que mi hermana menor y yo tuviéramos una protección en caso de que les pasara algo. –Termino lentamente con una triste sonrisa. Lobo, el Husky gris, me lame la mano intentando consolarme, lo acaricio un poco y dejo que se vaya a olfatear junto con los integrantes de la pequeña jauría a las personas desconocidas.

–Les agradan–Alego al ver que los canes mueven sus colas. Escucho la canción de mi celular sonar, mientras veo las caras espantadas de mis nuevos conocidos.

– ¡Qué bien! Volvió la señal. –Agarro el celular y atiendo al notar que es mi mejor amiga.

–Susana, estúpidamente perdida en algún lugar de anda a saber dónde. ¿Estás en la universidad? –Pregunto y se pone en altavoz.

– ¡Tora! Todos te estamos buscando, estaba tan preocupada. Sí, estoy en la facultad. Cerebrito necesitaré tu ayuda con la tesis– Dice o mejor dicho grita Su.

–Chapes no nos engañemos. Mis padres están muertos, mi familia no sabe nada de mi desde que papá y mamá fueron asesinados en mi cara y no pude detenerlos–Me tomo un momento para respirar–Mi única familia son Kat, los chicos y tu, por mi culpa Kat se crió sin una figura paterna–Añado con culpa sin pensar en que hay cuatro personas de las cuales apenas les sé el nombre.

–Tora, ¿te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos? No hace falta que me lo cuentes pero cuéntatelo a ti misma–Escucho la voz de Susana hablarme en tono de "recordando malos tiempos".

_"__Pss...Hace unos años estaba a una cuadra de la universidad de ciencias, estaba en mi último año de carrera que adelanté como todos mis estudios. Caminaba tranquilamente, recién curada de la anterior pelea que había terminado con una fisura que duro casi un mes en sanar. Escuché el grito desesperado de una chica pidiendo ayuda y sin pensarlo mucho fui corriendo para ver que le pasaba. Apenas llegué vi a tres chicos bastante corpulentos acorralando a la dueña de aquel desgarrador grito. Esos chicos querían violarla y la pobre chica rubia de ojos grises temblaba y lloraba. Hizo que me acordara de cuando me tiraban piedras por venir de una familia de clase alta. Los no tan jóvenes delincuentes tenían navajas pero no me importó mucho, yo solo pensaba en esa chica que suplicaba que la salvaran. La pelea fue una de las más difíciles que tuve en ese tiempo, aún así dejé inconsciente a un chico que al final terminó muriendo por falta de oxígeno en el cerebro, quién diría que un chico que parecía tener aire por cerebro murió por falta de aire. Pero por proteger a Susana el que parecía ser el líder de los tres idiotas me hizo un corte profundo cerca de una vena importante. Perdía un montón de sangre de a segundos, me apreté la herida para intentar calmar el sangrado que no mermó ni un poco, así que lo obvié y sin mucho esfuerzo le pegué un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, llevándolo a la inconsciencia de una patada. La en ese entonces desconocida rubia reaccionó llamando a la policía y a una ambulancia. Recuerdo que me desmayé apenas llegó la policía pero me pregunto que habrá pasado con el otro violador."_Me cuento obedeciendo a mi preciada amiga.

–Si ya lo recordaste, así es, siempre te arriesgas por proteger a los demás y siempre intentas ver lo bueno de las personas que no te dan mala espina. Haces todo por ayudar pero claro no sabes pedir ayuda– Casi que regaña Su–Busca a alguna persona y pide ayuda para volver–Ordena mi casi hermana mayor con voz suplicante.

–Tranquila, la ayudaremos a volver, de veras, soy el futuro Hokage, el gran Uzumaki Naruto, el de la máscara es Hatake Kakashi - sensei, nuestro profesor, ella es Haruno Sakura - chan, es la más linda de todo el mundo, de veras a y el chico raro de pelo negro y sonrisa falsa es Sai, nuestro nuevo compañero de equipo. ¡Nosotros somos el equipo 7 de Konoha, de veras! –Dice Naruto alegremente _"¿qué será Hokage? Parece un título importante"_ me digo para luego ver como Sakura le pega en la cabeza al rubio y éste se queja del dolor, sin dudas esa chica tiene algún complejo o trauma para ser tan agresiva.

–Te llevaremos con la Hokage para que pueda ayudarte–Concuerda Kakashi omitiendo completamente el gran golpe, asiento extrañada ante tal acción.

–Tora, esa voz suena mu 3, ¿qué tal del 1 al 10? –Pregunta con voz pícara como si estuviéramos hablando solas haciendo que sienta vergüenza tanto propia como ajena.

–12, Su–Contesto riendo ganándome miradas inquisitivas.

–Vamos Tora, tu puedes. Tienes 20 años y sigues vir…–Susana no termina de hablar porque la interrumpo casi que gritando. – ¡Chapes! Cierra la boca, hay menores presentes. Y si no tengo novio o parecido es porque no lo necesito ni quiero– Concluyo algo enfadada.

–Que amargada, de seguro Kat querrá tener un lindo cuñado. Por cierto los resultados de tu tesis y cuando la defendiste están colgados en los egresados como la persona que tiene el máximo puntaje. No solo terminaste tus especializaciones si no que las terminaste con honores. ¡Felicidades! –Me dice gritando lo último con mucha emoción.

–Grandioso, gracias– Agradezco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Tú, cuando vuelvas a Uruguay, América del Sur, la Tierra conocida, nos iremos a celebrar…–Dice sin terminar de hablar– ¡Sam! Ven que Tora está al habla–Llama a mi amigo de la infancia con el cual parecemos entendernos con la mirada.

–To - chan, entré a tu casa pero no vi a los niños, Cami está con Kat intentando calmarla, prende la laptop y te digo en donde estás ahora. –Me informa Sam con la seriedad de siempre que está trabajando en algo.

–Hola, buenos días, si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Sami. Mis peludos están acá. Sami necesito tu cerebro o pensándolo mejor el de todos para volver a casa–Saludo a mi manera, mis perros ladran en forma de saludo.

–Hola chicos–Dice Sami algo nervioso.

–Hola bebés, los extraño mucho–Contesta Susana dramáticamente.

–Ya que estamos Sami, no me molesta que tengas la llave de mi casa, yo te la di después de todo pero toca la puerta antes de entrar o algún día puedes llevarte una muy desagradable sorpresa–Advierto pícaramente generando una sonrisa nerviosa de Kakashi.

–Kakashi - sensei, deberíamos ir a Konoha que está a menos de una hora a pie–Dice inteligentemente Sakura.

–Si vamos rápido llegaremos antes–Agrega Naruto orgulloso de su aporte.

–Naruto obviamente ella no es de una aldea ninja y estos perros no son como mis invocaciones o como Akamaru. Si iremos pero demoraremos alrededor de una hora. Tsunade - sama podrá ayudarte–Dice el ninja de pelo plateado.

–To - chan, estás…estás en… en otro p - p - planeta cerca de nuestro sistema solar. No, eso es imposible, de seguro el GPS se averió, ¿cómo podrías llegar ahí? –Dice Sami alarmado.

–Bueno definitivamente estoy jodida y por las caras de Kakashi y sus alumnos al escuchar el ringtong de mi celular puedo deducir que nunca han visto un celular o una computadora. Bien Sami, necesito que se junten todos en alguna casa y yo me conectare al Skype con las notas que saque de éste mundo y con las notas que ustedes saquen de allá podemos armar un portal o algo para poder volver–Digo creando una teoría sin darme cuenta.

–Puede funcionar pero, ¿en dónde te quedarás mientras hacemos eso? –Cuestiona Sami encontrándole fallas a mi no tan infalible plan de regreso.

–Se puede quedar en mi apartamento, es bastante grande, así que habrá espacio para ella y los perros pero de seguro Tsunade - sama le da un lugar donde quedarse–Ofrece Kakashi alegremente ganándose una mirada de sus alumnos, _"Naruto y Sakura parecen totalmente sorprendidos, casi que esperan que tenga segundas intenciones o algo oculto para que me invite" _deduzco al mirar sus ojos.

– ¿En serio? Gracias–Dice Susana entusiasmada mientras Kakashi asiente como si mi amiga lo viera.

–No lo sé Tora, no me convence que te vayas a dormir a la casa de un extraño–Confiesa Sami dudando con motivos de la propuesta del profesor.

–Sam no te preocupes por mí, después de todo se defenderme mejor que tú y que el resto del grupo. Susana puedes pegarle por mí–Digo algo ofendida por su desconfianza de mis habilidades en el combate.

–Tu mandas To–Dice mi hermana postiza y en seguida se un gritito de dolor de Sam.

–Bueno tontos enamorados me voy. Mañana conecto a Skype sobre ésta hora para hablar sobre las notas que consiga y demás. Besos, se cuidan–Me despido con voz monótona.

–Chau, cuídate linda–Escucho la alegre voz de Su despedirse sin muchas prisas.

–Adiós Tora, cuídate mucho, les mandaré un saludo de tu parte a todos–Finaliza Sam la conversación cortando la llamada.

– ¿De dónde eres? –Pregunta el chico de pelo negro que no ha dejado esa falsa sonrisa en ningún momento.

–Montevideo, Uruguay pero he vivido en muchos países–Respondo recordando todos los lugares por los que he pasado.

– ¿En tu mundo hay países? –Cuestiona Naruto incrédulo y yo asiento divertida por su inocencia o idiotez.

–Pregunten lo que quieran, el viaje es algo largo, no hay mucho para hacer y supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer–Ofrezco acariciando el lomo de Luka.

–No hace falta, Tora, la Hokage te hará suficientes preguntas–Declina Kakashi mirando al frente dando la imagen de que está totalmente distraído pero se nota que está atento.

–Pero Kakashi - sensei– Se queja Naruto– ¿No quieres saber cosas de ella y de su mundo? –

–No es justo sensei, usted sabrá todo luego de que Tora - san hable con Tsunade–Le reprocha Sakura.

–No se preocupen–me río ante lo cómico de la situación–Pregunten lo que quieran. No me molesta– Me apresuro a agregar nerviosa al ver que la situación podría empeorar drásticamente de un momento al otro.

–Bueno–Dice Kakashi sonriendo detrás de la máscara negra cerrando su único ojo visible. –No eres ninja–Afirma a lo que yo asiento dándole la razón. – ¿En tu mundo hay ninjas? –Interroga Kakashi.

–Ehh, no es algo tradicional, los ninjas en mi mundo son más bien una leyenda pero aún así son bastante…Uhmmm ¿agresivos? Si, agresivos queda bien en la descripción. –Digo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

– ¿Qué hacen las personas en tu mundo? – Pregunta Sai con curiosidad, _"no, no está curioso, me rindo de intentar saber que piensa" _Suspiro algo resignada ante la idea de no poder saber qué es lo que está pensando ese chico.

–Estudian carreras, trabajan con respecto a lo que estudian, eso hace la mayoría de las personas. Yo por ejemplo soy biofísica y zoóloga–Explico sonriendo.

– ¿Estudiar? Qué aburrido, ¡de veras!–Dice el optimista chico de ojos celestes ligeramente abrumado por la idea de estudiar y estudiar para trabajar.

–Tora - san no falta mucho–Me avisa Sakura al ver mi cara, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no caminaba tantos kilómetros a bastante velocidad como para decir que vamos demasiado rápido para estar caminando.

–Muero de ganas por ver Konoha. ¿Viven allí? –Cuestiono curiosa a lo que todos asienten. –Kakashi si no es muy osado de mi parte me gustaría saber el por qué de cubrir tu rostro con una máscara–Añado mirando al cielo.

–Desde chico la llevo, no hay un motivo en sí–Responde despreocupado mientras saca un libro y empieza a leer.

–Debería empezar a tomar apuntes–Pienso en voz alta mientras saco mi cuadernola de notas y un lápiz mecánico.

– ¿Qué vas a escribir ahí? –Pregunta la chica de pelo rosado y ojos verdes mirando lo que escribo mientras camina.

–Lo que consiga saber que pueda servir, geografía, geología, flora, fauna, presión, posición planetaria, cosas de ese estilo. –Cuento sin dejar de escribir.

– ¿Cómo averiguarás esas cosas? –Pregunta Naruto mirando al frente.

–Fácil, investigando, observando detalladamente, haciendo pruebas–Digo serena. –Como por ejemplo…la gravedad entre otras cosas se puede sacar despejando si consigo averiguar un dato más, la presión es baja y la humedad de un 40% según éste aparatito, parece que hasta la composición química es parecida a la de la Tierra–Agrego con simpleza luego de mirar unas cuantas cosas y hacer un par de cuentas.

– ¿Cómo hacen las pinturas en tu mundo? –Interroga Sai realmente interesado en el tema.

–Uhmmm…Hay varias formas pero la más usada es extraer los colores puros mediante los elementos químicos, cada color específico tiene un conjunto de elementos químicos diferentes–Digo recordando mis clases de bioquímica relacionada con los pigmentos. –Si te interesan los colores, pintar, pinturas y cosas así creo que puedo hacerte varios regalos y más si consigo comunicar éste mundo con el mío–Termino viendo que le di en el clavo. Empiezo a entender las formas de pensar y sentir de cada uno de mis acompañantes.

–Si no es mucha molestia–Comenta el chico de ojos y pelo oscuros mostrando una sonrisa un poco más real para asombro de todos los presentes.

– ¿Esa es Konoha? –Cuestiono observando detenidamente la gran aldea que tengo delante, a lo que los cuatro ninjas asienten.

–Síguenos–Pide Kakashi amablemente.

– ¿Qué hago con mis perros? No creo que sea buena idea dejarlos por ahí, suelen ser muy traviesos–Pregunto al aire sin dejar de caminar.

–Que vengan pero no entrarán a la torre Hokage–Alega señalando con la cabeza una torre cilíndrica con un símbolo rojo raro rodeado de un círculo color crema.

–Chicos espérenme aquí sentados, no se atrevan a meterse en peleas–Les ordeno a mis fieles compañeros peludos a lo que ellos asienten. –Luka, acompáñanos pero quédate a mi lado, Max te dejo a cargo. – Añado entrando a la torre siguiendo a Kakashi y a los demás.

El hermoso pastor alemán manto negro se pone a mi derecha y camina todo el recorrido a mi lado mientras sigo al grupo por los pasillos y escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, la cual es tocada por el mayor del equipo.

–Adelante–Escucho una voz femenina y segura. El ninja me sonríe y abre la puerta a lo que entran Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi, y yo les sigo de última con mi perro protector.

– ¿Quién es ella? –Pregunta una rubia de ojos almendrados y cuerpo voluptuoso que está sentada en un escritorio con una pila de papeles y una morocha de ojos oscuros a su lado. _"La rubia debe ser la Hokage" _me digo convencida.

–Buenos días, soy Lennox Carolina pero todo el mundo me dice Tora, tengo 20 años y cuando más veo las cosas de éste mundo más convencida estoy de que este no es el mundo del que vengo. –Digo presentándome sin cohibirme un pelo ante la inquisitiva mirada de la rubia y la algo atónita mirada de su asistente.

–Naruto, Sakura y Sai pueden retirarse. Llamen a Iruka por favor. –Pide la rubia sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

–Si Tsunade - sama–Dicen Sai y Sakura haciendo una reverencia y marchándose con Naruto que se despide de Tsunade de una forma algo peculiar. –Si Tsunade - baa - chan–Consiguiendo un grito de la Hokage haciendo que Luka se ponga delate de mí y empiece a gruñirle ante la incrédula mirada de todos los presentes, menos yo claro, ya veía venir una de éstas situaciones.

–Discúlpelo Tsunade, ninguno de mis perros harán daño, están entrenados para proteger y seguir mis órdenes y las de mí hermana pequeña. –Me disculpo haciéndole un gesto a Luka para que vuelva a mi lado y se siente. Éste me observa bajando la cabeza y sin rechistar o dudar vuelve a mi lado.

Estuvimos hablando un rato con Tsunade, Kakashi y la asistente de Tsunade, Shizune, aclarando todos los puntos y cosas que ellos me preguntaban.

–Muy bien Tora, empezarás con la academia mañana, ahora vete con Iruka, por cierto ¡Iruka puedes pasar! –Indica la extraña gobernante de Konoha.

– ¿Me llamó, Hokage - sama? –Pregunta cortésmente un hombre de pelo oscuro y una cicatriz en la nariz entrando y haciendo una reverencia.

–Si Iruka, ella es Tora, estará bajo tu tutela en la academia desde mañana y ésta es la dirección de su casa para que le enseñes en dónde están las cosas. Iruka, ella se puede asombrar mucho con las cosas que vea porque no es de nuestro mundo–Indica Tsunade ganándome una tanto como curiosa y como desconfiada mirada de el hombre que parece que será mi maestro.

– ¿Qué aprenderé en la academia? Sin ofender pero yo ya pasé por los estudios terciarios con honores como para volver al jardín de infantes a aprender a leer, a escribir y a sumar–Pregunto causando miradas curiosas y un tanto divertidas.

–Es una academia ninja–Comenta el ninja de pelo plateado sonriendo ante mis palabras.

– ¿Cuándo la acabe también estaré tirándole armas a inocentes que caminan perdidos por los bosques? –Replico sarcásticamente mirando furtivamente a la persona que casi me mata con un kunai.

–No sabía si eras un enemigo– Se excusa pobremente dirigiendo su atención al libro de hace un rato como si no estuviera presente.

–Yo tampoco lo sabía y no los mandé a atacar ni los ataqué desde los árboles. Si vas a dar una excusa tan barata como esa al menos deja el libro y dígnate a mirarme a la cara–Digo moviendo la mano ligeramente haciéndole una seña a Luka, éste se para y va al lado de Kakashi, me mira esperando a que confirme el atentado y yo asiento. El majestuoso pastor alemán para asombro de todos los ninjas presentes salta, le saca el libro de las manos al hombre de la máscara y me lo da.

–Buen chico–Felicito a mi perro a lo que éste ladra, mueve la cola feliz y vuelve a su lugar a mi lado volviendo a sentarse a la espera de nuevas órdenes,

–Te lo regresaré otro día, Hatake–Digo con un tono burlesco guardando el libro en mi bolso.

–Uhmmm… ¿has visto un Sharingan? –Pregunta sonriendo misteriosamente pero a la vez notoriamente divertido generando un gruñido de mi protector canino.

–No pero si a él no le agrada a mi tampoco–Contesto ligeramente más atenta señalando al ovejero alemán.

–Es muy inteligente–Opina Shizune asombrada haciendo que mi orgullo crezca.

–Lo es. Cambiando de tema, ¿Iruka tienes algunos libros que pueda estudiar para ir adelantando y así no tener que estar mucho tiempo en la academia? –Le pregunto al maestro del instituto ninja.

–Si Tora - san, vamos a que veas la aldea y luego te invito a comer–Me ofrece el joven ninja amistosamente. Miro a mi perro y le pregunto sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

– ¿Tú qué opinas, lobezno? –Le cuestiono a mi fiel amigo poniéndome a silbar cuatro notas que me rondan por la mente. Él asiente y va a oler a un nervioso maestro para luego mover la cola en afirmación.

–Bien, vamos entonces. Max, Tomi y Lobo nos están esperando, o al menos eso quiero creer– Me despido serenamente de la Hokage y de su asistente. –Casi se me olvida, pasa mañana por mi casa si quieres el libro de vuelta, Ka- Ka- Shi–Digo silabeando su nombre a modo de despedida riendo y levantado la mano mientras sigo a mi nuevo profesor fuera de esa sala y nos dirigimos por los pasillos hasta bajar las escaleras.

– ¿Podrías explicarme lo básico de ser ninja? Así no moriré de un paro cardíaco por la sorpresa– Le pido a Iruka animadamente.

–Claro, lo más básico es que todas las personas tenemos chakra, que es la forma elementar necesaria para la vida y el "ki" que se entrena meditando y haciendo ejercicios–Explica sonriendo al llegar con los perros para retomar el camino, mis cuatro acompañantes le mueven la cola, el maestro se les acerca y juega con Lobo molestándolo con sus dedos.

–Yo que tú no haría eso a menos que quieras perder un dedo–Le advierto entre risas al ver que Iruka se aparta rápidamente de Lobo poniendo cara de pánico.

–Te mostraré el hospital, la academia ninja, iremos a comer, luego a comprarte ropa ninja, para ir más tarde a la biblioteca para pedir unos libros para ti y por último a tu nueva casa mientras te explico y enseño más cosas básicas para que entiendas los libros–Me informa guiándome entre las personas a lo que yo asiento y con un silbido hago que mis perros se pongan cerca. –Bueno, hay tres tipos de jutsus que todo ninja debe saber: el ninjutsu que son técnicas de chakra que se hacen con movimientos de manos llamados sellos, el genjutsu, se le llama genjutsu a las técnicas de chakra ilusorias y por último el taijutsu es el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. Un ninja debe tener un balance entre estos tres para ir subiendo de rango, genin, chunin, jounin especial, jounin, ANBU y Kage siendo genin el principiante y Kage el líder de una aldea ninja. –Explica mostrándome con lo cabeza lo que parece ser un hospital común.

– ¿Ese es el hospital? –Pregunto estúpidamente deteniéndome a ver el blanco edificio por unos instantes, el ninja de pelo y ojos oscuros asiente sonriendo.

–Ven, vamos por acá–Dice señalando a la derecha.

El camino a la academia fue corto y hablado. Me mostró mi salón y los lugares de entrenamiento, luego fuimos a un puesto raro de comida llamado Ichiraku en el cual nos atendieron un anciano y su hija, Ayame, que parece llevarse muy bien con Iruka. Comimos lo único que había en el menú de diferentes tipos; ramen, y luego de pagar fuimos a comprar la ropa ninja que voy a usar de uniforme. En el camino hacia el mercado Iruka paró varias veces a saludar a otros ninjas de su edad pero en seguida retomamos el camino hasta que llegamos a una tienda en la cual no demoramos mucho pero me compré todo lo que necesitaba (3 calzas negras hasta los tobillos, unas botas negras falsamente acordonadas hasta al menos unos 10 centímetros debajo de la rodilla, unas remeras manga ¾ (tres cuartos) color azul francia. También compramos comida, carne para los perros, cosas para los mismos y algunas armas ninja que reconocí como kunais y shurikens.

–Esa de ahí es tu casa–Comenta Iruka señalando una casita con un jardín mediano. –Y ahí está la biblioteca. –Añade indicando el lado opuesto, definitivamente las cosas en ésta aldea están cerca.

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dejar las cosas a mi nueva casa y vamos a la biblioteca? –Pregunto mientras intento captar cada detalle del que será mi hogar durante un tiempo.

–Por supuesto, vamos. Aquí tienes las llaves–Dice extendiendo su mano y dándome unas llaves con un llaverito con el símbolo de su bandana, que es el mismo garabato que tenían los demás en sus placas. _"Que extraño, todos tienen esa hoja extraña. Konohagakure, así se llama __la aldea escondida entre las hojas, Konoha o Kono debe significar hoja o parecido"_ me digo a mi misma dubitativamente.

Vamos hacia la puerta y luego de abrirla entro primera seguida de mi pequeña jauría de perros y un cargado y tambaleante maestro de academia. Apenas entramos vemos la sala que da a una cocina y a otra sala, ésta da a un baño y a dos dormitorios. La primera sala parece ser un living, estilo occidental teniendo un recibidor para dejar los zapatos y un pequeño lugar para agarrar las pantuflas o sandalias de entre casa. "_Me mata de intriga, sinceramente me muero de ganas por saber el por qué del parecido con la cultura japonesa"_ pienso media atontada mientras dejo mis zapatillas deportivas en el recibidor, un par de botas negras y le tiendo un par de pantuflas rosas a Iruka mientras agarro otras al azar para luego de ponérnoslas entrar al living que tiene dos sillones de tres cuerpos y un sofá de ½ cuerpos **(un cuerpo y medio)** , también hay una lámpara, algunos adornos y una mesita de té. La cocina - comedor que está a la derecha del living tiene una mesa grande como para ocho personas, sillas, una heladera, un lavaplatos y un horno con hornallas. _"no tendrán celulares ni computadoras pero tienen luz eléctrica, heladeras, lavaplatos y hornos. En cierta forma tiene lógica que no anden como cuando aún no se había inventado la luz eléctrica en la Tierra" _razono mentalmente volviendo al tema de investigar el lugar en el cual voy a vivir. Decido que el cuarto de la izquierda al tener una cama marinera de una plaza **(una plaza abajo y una plaza arriba) **y un escritorio con una silla será la sala de investigaciones, mientras la sala del medio servirá de biblioteca y laboratorio para experimentos simples. El baño es relativamente grande, con una tina de baño para dos personas, una ducha, un wáter y un lugar para lavarse los dientes y la cara con un espejo nuevo y lindo para verse casi quedando como un retrato a lo Mona Lisa, río ante mis propias ideas y prosigo al cuarto principal. Mi nuevo cuarto es de un tamaño normal con una cama de dos plazas en la que fácilmente entran 3 personas y un niño, un armario en el que entraría mi ropa desde que nací hasta ahora y todavía sobraría lugar para más ropa.

– ¿Dejo la comida en la cocina? –Escucho la voz de Iruka desde el living. "Parece ser una gran persona, podríamos ser amigos luego de que deje la academia" pienso mientras vuelvo a la sala de estar.

–Si por favor, yo iré a dejar las cosas a mi nuevo cuarto, si terminas antes puedes entrar al cuarto o mirar la casa si quieres– Le pido señalando a mi izquierda (la derecha de Iruka) en donde se encuentra la cocina. Me dirijo al dormitorio principal a acomodar y guardar mis cosas, para luego ir a colocar las cosas de los perros que se quedaron dormidos en el salón. No sé en qué momento olvidé que no estaba sola y empecé a cantar.

–Lunes otra vez sobre la ciudad, la gente que vez vive en soledad. Sobre el bosque gris veo morir al sol, que mañana sobre la avenida nacerá…Calles sin color vestidas de gris, desde mi ventana veo el verde tapiz y una plaza que mañana morirá y muerto el verde solo hierro crecerá. Viejas en la esquina mendigan su pan, en las oficinas. ¡Muerte en sociedad! Todos ciegos hoy sin saber mirar, la espantosa risa de la pálida ciudad…– Canto lo que me acuerdo de la canción acomodando hasta la última cosa de mis niños peludos. Al ir a la sala veo a Iruka sentado en uno de los sillones. Él me observa sorprendido y asumo que me escuchó cantar hace unos segundos.

–Cantas bien, Tora - san–Opina el ninja de la cicatriz en la nariz con una amable sonrisa que hace que me sonroje levemente resaltando mi pelo negro hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura y mis ojos violetas **(existen los ojos de éste tono pero no es algo muy común, sólo ocurre en casos de mezcla de pigmentación y normalmente hay casos en la familia. En caso de Carolina Lennox, su padre lo tuvo)**. – ¿Esa canción es de tu mundo? –Indaga con interés en el tema.

–Sí, es de uno de mis cantantes favoritos. No es una canción nueva por eso es raro que la conozca pero heredé de mis padres algunos gustos de música, en mi mundo las canciones que se escuchan son las del momento– Le contesto mientras él se levanta y salimos con la jauría.

El resto del día luego de ir a la biblioteca para sacar unos libros y despedirme de mi nuevo sensei me la pasé memorizando los cinco libros que Iruka me dijo que fuera leyendo. Los libros eran de cosas interesantes de las cuales saqué algunos apuntes: historia y geografía, sellos y técnicas ninjas, fauna, flora y otras cosas que no me costó mucho aprender.

Al salir de la sala de estar para hacer la comida veo a un bicho pegándose contra la ventana para salir, me propuse liberarlo pero cuando estaba por abrir la ventana distingo al insecto como un "escarabajo come chakra" o al menos se parece a uno y sé que se come el chakra porque la foto y un dibujo de ese escarabajo aparece en uno de los libros que Iruka me dio para leer. "Un insecto que se alimenta de chakra es dirigido siempre por una persona de un clan que lo use como técnica secreta o invocación. Ejemplo: Clan Aburame en Konoha. Estos insectos pueden dar chakra y ser venenosos. Están catalogados como armas ninja vivientes" recuerdo lo que dice el libro.

–Lo siento amiguito pero no promoveré el robo de chakra–Digo matando al insecto. Silbo para que "la jauría de Konoha" venga a comer.

–Según Iruka ustedes pueden ser perros ninja y al ser de Konoha podrían llegar a tener una unidad de rastreo con un Hyuuga. –Les comento intentando recordar algo sobre ése clan. – Aceptaré la propuesta si mis lobitos quieren, tienen tiempo para pensarlo pero tengo que ser genin, no, mejor chunin en poco tiempo–Agrego cocinando la carne para los perros y unos fideos instantáneos que mi nuevo maestro de academia me recomendó.

Los perros se sientan en fila mirándome fijamente y ladran al unisón para llamar mi atención, yo los veo y les sonrío entendiendo que ya se decidieron sobre el equipo de rastreo.

–Bien, los que quieran formar parte del grupo de rastreo que asientan–Indico mientras pongo el agua caliente con los fideos sin dejar de cuidar la carne. Lobo y Max asienten mientras que Luka y Tomi parecen no tener mucho interés en ello. –Hablaré con Tsunade para que los entrenen como perros de rastreo, si bien ya tienen entrenamiento supongo que el entrenamiento como rastreadores ninja es diferente. –Concluyo terminando de hacer la carne, agarro los cuatro platos de perro que compré hoy y me hago una nota mental para grabarles sus nombres en el plato correspondiente. Les pongo las pastillas y un poco de carne para que coman, pero se acercan a los platos, se sientan y me miran esperando una explicación. _"Estos perros son o demasiado pretenciosos o demasiado listos"_ me quejo suspirando.

–Les compré pastillas para mezclar con la carne mientras no tengamos un ingreso estable en a casa, por mi parte viviré de comida barata, eso consta de comida instantánea, arroz, pescado y algún día comeré carne por las proteínas. Ustedes pueden cazar algún día y si quieren puedo hacerles arroz con cebolla, carne y condimentos. –Le explico a mi peluda familia y empiezan a comer en tanto yo me sirvo jugo de manzana y empiezo a comer ramen luego de decir "Buen provecho". Logrando comer con palillos los fideos luego de varios intentos fallidos.

Al terminar de comer lleno un balde negro con agua para que mis lobos tengan de beber y tiro el recipiente de sopa a la basura.

–Duerman donde quieran, acepto compañeros de cama–Les digo y ellos ladran alegremente para darme las buenas noches. –Buenas noches para ustedes también–Me despido para aprontarme para ir a la cama. Veo que Luka y Tomi me esperan en el cuarto, estando Tomi sobre la cama y Luka a los pies de ella, Lobo está echado en el medio de la sala de libros y Max está acurrucado en la cama marinera del cuarto de investigaciones apoyando la cabeza en la almohada como si fuera una persona. "Qué suerte que dormiré en una cama de dos plazas si no Tomi me aplastaría o me dejaría durmiendo en el suelo" agradezco mentalmente a la Hokage por la casa.

Me saco la ropa hasta quedar en interiores y me acuesto en la cama, me paso las manos por la cara razonando un poco en donde estoy. _"Hoy fue un día largo y tengo mucho que hacer y pensar pero entre todo las cosas no están mal. Ahora seré ninja y mis perros serán de rastreo y ataque. Mañana debo conectarme a Skype para hablar con los chicos que deben estar creando teorías para que pueda volver."_ Le sonrío a la oscuridad de la noche ante la idea de que estén preocupados por mí_. "Si no supiera que esto es temporal estaría ahogando mis penas en alcohol y chocolate. Gracias a Newton que estamos todos bien y no estoy rodeada de malas personas. Aunque Kakashi parece que oculta algo y Sai no sabe ni él lo que siente, el resto parece un libro abierto. Bahh, eso ya no importa. Mañana empezaré la academia, solucionaré el tema de la plata y sacaré más información para poder volver pronto"_ me comento mientras me obligo a dormir abrazada a una pata de Tomi y usando su panza como almohada. Me despido de la noche escuchando las respiraciones, ronquidos y latidos de Tomi acompañados con los ruidos de Luka que está debajo de la cama con la cabeza y patas delanteras afuera de mi lado de la cama.

_"__Me gustaría saber más cosas de éste nuevo mundo y cómo será mi equipo ninja_" Concluyo mis pensamientos dejándome llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Ohayoo! Espero que disfruten de ésta historia y que les haya gustado el primer cap. Intentaré subir un cap cada semana pero como pronto estaré con parciales no prometo nada :c

Por favor dejen REVIEWS con sus comentarios, dudas y demás.

Nos vemos pronto.

**Tsuki-Tsuki :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Quiero decirles que Tsuki - Tsuki - senpai ha tenido varios problemas y por eso yo estoy subiendo el capítulo que ella escribió.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI! Tsuki-Tsuki-senpai me dejó un mensaje con las respuestas a sus reviews que está al final del capítulo. TSUKI-TSUKI-SENPAI ES LA MEJOR!

Sin más preámbulos, aquí lo tienen.

Att: Keicchi.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Adaptándome a mi nueva vida.

El tiempo pasó rápido, más rápido de lo que me atrevo a admitir. No pasó mucho tiempo y ya soy genin, mis perros y yo formamos parte de uno de los mejores equipos genin en la generación, Kakashi es el jounin ya que el grupo de Naruto, Sai y Sakura pasó a estar bajo un ANBU. Nuestro jounin es algo distraído, siempre anda para todos lados con su libro y poco a poco nos va dejando decidir cómo hacer las cosas, prácticamente terminan siguiendo mis al principio ideas. Hemos hecho 9 misiones de rango D y Tsunade - sama dijo que si completábamos la misión número 10 de rango D sin inconvenientes empezaremos a hacer misiones de rango C.

Escuché por ahí que en unos meses serán los exámenes chunin y al preguntarle a Kakashi sobre el tema alegó que si mejoramos un poco más podremos darlo sin problemas pero tendría que buscar la naturaleza de mi chakra y aprender y crear jutsus de ese elemento.

Mis compañeros de equipo son Hyuuga Hitoshi poseedor del Kekkei Genkai ocular llamado Byakugan y Ojo Blanco, que sirve para ver el chakra de las personas, sus puntos y también sirve como un radar que dependiendo del usuario la distancia a la que llega el Byakugan. Hyuuga Hinata, la heredera de la rama primaria del clan Hyuuga, tiene un alcance de 10km en todas las direcciones menos un pequeño punto ciego detrás de su nuca (el punto ciego lo tienen todos los poseedores del Byakugan). Hitoshi llega a 5km pero está entrenando con Hyuuga Neji, el heredero de la rama secundaria del clan y el amargado primo mayor de Hinata; Hooruki Kisato es el nombre del otro integrante de nuestro súper grupo, Kisato al ser del clan Hooruki (o lo que queda de él) de Kirigakure (la aldea escondida entre la niebla) se puede convertir en agua y hacer todos los jutsus de agua habidos y por haber. Ambos son muy buenos en taijutsu y en ninjutsu, Kisato tiene facilidad con el genjutsu haciendo que tengamos un buen trabajo en equipo cuando Hitoshi y Kisato no están peleando. En cuanto a la parte canina de nuestro grupo Max y Lobo están teniendo un entrenamiento con el clan Inuzuka para hacer sus técnicas y hacerse de rastreo, Tomi entrena con Kisato ya que demostró tener chakra de agua y Luka está siendo mi mano derecha en todo, ya que es el único integrante canino que siempre está conmigo en las misiones y en los entrenamientos.

He estado conociendo a todos los ninjas de la aldea y haciendo varios amigos pero en cuanto al portal solo hemos conseguido hacer conexiones con las redes y los satélites cercanos de modo que no podremos armar un portal aún. Al menos si me pierdo Kakashi, Kisato, Hitoshi y Tsunade - sama saben usar Skype para contactarse con Sam o Susana y que ellos den mi ubicación.

Son las 5 de la mañana cuando me levanto a terminar de aprontar las cosas. Si todo sale bien dentro de 2 horas Tsunade - sama nos dará nuestra primera misión rango C. Saludo a mi jauría y le doy una carta a Max para que se la entregue a Inuzuka Hana (la amable chica que los entrena) avisándole de que posiblemente necesite a sus aprendices para la misión de rango C que Tsunade - sama mencionó que sería de escolta o de rastreo y en ambos casos me gustaría tener a todas las narices posibles ayudando, me dirijo a la cocina y me pongo a preparar el desayuno, dejándolo unos minutos al ojo de mi "mano derecha peluda" (Luka) mientras voy al baño y me ducho para ponerme el uniforme auto impuesto y la bandana ninja como cinturón mostrando que soy una kunoichi de Konoha. Salgo del baño corriendo con el cepillo de los perros para acicalarlos un poco, termino de hacer nuestros desayunos, los sirvo y nos disponemos a comer para luego lavarme los dientes y peinar a mis niños. Agarro mis cosas y salimos a la calle, nos despedimos del "dúo canino S" llamado así según Inuzuka Kiba (el hermano menor de Hana, es un chunin de la generación de Naruto, Sakura y Hinata) y nos dirigimos al lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 3 dejando a Tomi en la casa de Kisato para que lo despertara.

Al llegar veo a mi compañero Hitoshi descansando sobre el pasto esperándonos para hacer la misión de hoy.

–Hitoshi vamos a buscar a Kakashi, ya mande a Tomi a por él Albino (así apodamos a Kisato por su pelo blanco con destellos azules) quiero terminar ya la misión rango D para poder hacer misiones de verdad. Por cierto, hola– Le digo al chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color perla, éste asiente en saludo y entendimiento, hace un sello especial para activar su Byakugan para buscar al ninja lector que siempre llega tarde.

–Kisato y Tomi están cerca, vamos para allá y de paso buscamos a Kakashi - sensei– Dice el joven Hyuuga señalando la calle de la derecha.

–Kakashi suele estar en su casa hasta dentro de media hora. Mejor voy yendo con Luka, dile a Tomi que me busque así tu puedes guardar chakra que es posible que lo necesites en la misión de rango C– Le propongo a Hitoshi, éste acepta y se va corriendo hacia la derecha.

–Luka vamos hacia la casa se Kakashi mientras lo rastreas por si salió antes– Le digo emocionada mientras Luka ladra como respuesta y empezamos a correr.

Luka se adelanta a buscar el olor de nuestro jounin de grupo mientras yo me trepo a un tejado para ir de techo en techo teniendo una mejor vista de las calles, cuando estoy llegando a la casa de nuestro sensei escucho el aullido de Luka indicándome que encontró al objetivo. Silbo en respuesta y voy corriendo y saltando hacia el aullido de mi compañero canino, apenas veo una macha negra y marrón y otra plateada me ubico arriba de ellos y salto al suelo asustando a algunos civiles distraídos.

–Hola Kakashi, lindo día para ir con tu equipo a hacer misiones, ¿no? –Saludo al jounin ganándome una mirada aburrida de éste, mientras regresa su mirada a su libro.

–Buenos días Tora, supongo que mandaste a Hitoshi a buscar a Kisato. Deberías pensar en ser una jounin de equipo. –Me dice mientras caminamos hacia el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 3.

–Neh Kakashi, tu ya me quieres como jounin y ni siquiera soy chunin además, no sé si serviría de sensei pero tal vez si de ANBU. Me encantaría hacer misiones de rango S–Digo imaginándome en una pelea difícil usando una máscara de algún animal como un ninja de élite que entre las sombras hace lo imposible por su aldea.

–Ya llegamos–Suspira Kakashi resignado sacándome de mis sueños. –Hola chicos, vamos a buscar la misión para que luego tengan el entrenamiento de chakra y empezar con las misiones de rango C que tanto quieren. Tora, Hitoshi, Luka, tengan éstos papeles y pásenle un poco de chakra para saber qué tipo de chakra tienen–Dice pasándonos unos papeles bastante normales y empezando a caminar hacia la torre Hokage indicando que hagamos lo de los papeles en el camino.

–Si Kakashi - sensei–Responden los pre adolescentes del grupo.

– ¡Se quema! Siento el calor y el papel se consume pero no me quemo–Exclamo como si hubiera visto un animal extinto haciendo que todos me miren extrañados menos Kakashi que parece divertido.

–Tu chakra tiene afinidad al fuego, ahora ustedes–Dice el ninja de pelo plateado sin parar de caminar o leer su querido libro Icha Icha.

– ¡El papel de Luka se partió a la mitad! –Grita Kisato emocionado causando que todas las personas que pasaban nos miraran raro.

–Neh Luka parece que tienes un don natural para romper cosas–Me burlo recibiendo un coletazo de Luka enojado.

–Interesante–Murmura Kakashi mirando su libro. –Tal parece que el elemento de Hitoshi es rayo. El equipo 3 está balanceado–Comenta distraídamente.

– ¿De qué le sirve a un Hyuuga saber su tipo de chakra? –Pregunta Kisato

–Sirve para crear técnicas Hyuuga especializadas en un elemento–Le contesta hábilmente Hitoshi, sinceramente yo tenía la misma duda pero no iba a preguntarla si todos lo sabían.

–Antes de que me mires desinteresadamente y me digas algo como que debo mirar pergaminos con jutsus de rang de fuego, ya te digo que lo haré y es más, crearé al menos dos jutsus para los exámenes chunin. –Le digo en monólogo a Kakashi que me sonríe debajo de la máscara cerrando el único ojo visible mientras entramos en la torre Hokage.

–Tks, me vibra el celular– Gruño fastidiada mientras atiendo el celular.

– ¡Imbécil! ¿En dónde mierda estás? Hace más de un mes que no te veo, si sigo viviendo sola me mandarán con algún familiar y tus amigos me dicen que te fuiste a Alemania con los perros por un trabajo. ¿Ni siquiera podías dejarme a uno para que me cuidara? –Me reclama furiosa la voz de Katherine, mi hermana menor, haciendo que el grupo 3 me mire extrañado.

– ¡Katiie! Te extraño mucho. Se te escucha bien, es un alivio saber que los chicos te están cuidando como prometieron. Estamos bien pero no estamos exactamente en Alemania, de todas formas no te preocupes dentro de poco vendrás conmigo y si te gusta podemos quedarnos. Ésta vez para siempre. Dile a mi futuro cuñado que te lleve a la reunión de Skype de unos días, que voy a estar fuera del pueblo y solo llevaré el cel para emergencias, así que no pueden estar llamándome mientras esté fuera–Digo notoriamente feliz omitiendo casi todo lo que dijo mi loca hermana.

–Sí, estoy bien pero muchas personas preguntan sobre mi hermana y no sé que responderles, ¿en dónde estás Tora? Sólo tengo 15 años, tengo miedo de que me manden con un familiar, no puedo hacerlo sin ti–Dice Kat entre sollozos.

–Shh, tranquila Katiie. Sabes que no estás sola, no debes hacerte la dura ante todos, los chicos son algo infantiles en cierto modo pero son nuestra familia y siempre podrás contar con ellos. Pronto podré volver y prometo traerte a éste lugar, te encantará, es un lugar hermoso con buenas personas y hay mucha naturaleza, como nos gusta. Si no te gusta podremos volver a Uruguay pero si decides que nos quedaremos compraremos una casa gigante, con todas las cosas que quieras y la decoraremos juntas. Sólo te pido que hasta tanto te quedes con Cami, Sami, Su y Mili, ellos son nuestra verdadera familia y a la verdadera familia…–Intento animarla siendo interrumpida.

–No se abandona. Júrame que tendrás tiempo para mí–Me interrumpe muy emocionada. "Por suerte mi hermana en el interior y con los que confía sigue siendo la misma niña expresiva y cariñosa que me pedía que la dejara dormir conmigo" pienso alegre antes de contestar.

–Es una promesa y sabes que yo nunca rompo una promesa. Cambiando de tema, dentro de unos días se cumple otro año, ¿irás al cementerio con rosas y lavandas? Sami de seguro irá– Contesto forzando la voz para poder terminar la pregunta con mi cara sin expresiones, haciéndole una seña a Luka para que vaya al lado de Kakashi ya en la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade - sama y me lamiera la mano en modo de consolación antes de seguir mis órdenes. Largo un suspiro al aire tras mostrar brevemente una triste sonrisa.

–Si Tora, no recuerdo mucho de ellos pero ellos definitivamente estarían orgullosos de ti. Siempre fuiste una madre y hermana para mi, Sami ha sido como mi padre. Ayudas y proteges a todos pero nunca dejas que te hagan sentir menor de lo que eres. Te volviste la persona que ellos querían que fueras y yo, yo nunca estaré a tu altura. –Dice tristemente Katiie.

–Siempre fueron exigentes pero ellos nos amaban, solo querían lo que ellos consideraban lo mejor para nosotras. Yo en realidad no seguí el camino que papá quería para mi, él quería que fuera físico como él–Intentando sacarle importancia al tema.

–Tora corta la llamada que tenemos que irnos–Ordena Kakashi al ver mi cara.

–Chau Katiie, cuídate, sabes que te quiero–Digo apagando el celular.

–Kakashi empiezas a ser mi nuevo héroe, gracias–Le agradezco sonriendo radiantemente, eso parece incomodarle un poco pero lo omito y toco la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade - sama.

–¡Adelante! –Grita la mujer rubia de grandes pechos y ojos almendrados.

–Buenos días Tsunade - sama–Dicen Kakashi, Kisato y Hitoshi al unisón."Hitoshi y Kisato se ven tan tiernos haciendo una reverencia" pienso divertida.

–Buenos días Tsunade - sama, Shizune, ya que todos son muy monótonos, ¿podrías darnos la misión de rango D? –Digo saludando cortésmente a la Hokage y a su asistente.

–Sí, la misión será capturar y entregar al gato Tora, el gato de la señora del Señor Feudal. Cuando vengan con el gato les daré la misión de rango C que en realidad el señor la quiso pagar de rango C pero es una misión de rango D algo tediosa. Luka puedes rastrear al gato con éste moño– Finaliza dándole el moño rojo a Luka que lo olfatea por unos segundos.

"Así que la misión de rango C en realidad es de rango D pero como la persona que pago quería que no fueran novatos la pago para que fuera C, al menos espero poder entrar en pelea" me digo algo desilusionada de la misión.

–Si Tsunade - sama–Nos despedimos con una reverencia mientras que noto que Tomi mira a través de una de las grandes ventanas ubicadas atrás del escritorio de la rubia y de un archivero gris que está siendo usado por la simpática asistente de 26 años. Luka y Tomi se pusieron totalmente alerta y yo me puse en posición de combate.

–Si en verdad aprecias tu vida saldrás de tu escondite y me dirás tu nombre–Digo sonando más fría que la nieve. Nadie respondió ni salió de algún lugar inesperado, el ambiente se volvió tenso durante menos de un segundo hasta que de la nada un chico un poco más grande que yo apareció a mis espaldas con un kunai peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello. "Esto pinta feo pero tal vez es la pelea que tanto esperaba" pienso analizando a mi enemigo.

–Ahora preciosa, respóndeme tu pregunta–Dice alegre, yo me pongo furiosa, tan furiosa que ni mil apocalipsis se comparan con mi enojo; entonces sonrío para la mirada curiosa de mis compañeros que son los únicos alterados, les hago una pequeña e imperceptible seña a mis perros en busca de ayuda.

–A diferencia de la mayoría yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte o al dolor. Todo eso deja de importar con el tiempo–Digo serenamente sintiendo la mirada de Kakashi. –Oye, yo te conozco. ¡Eres el pervertido de esa vez en los baños termales! –Exclamo notoriamente sonrojada al mirar para atrás al encontrarme con el chico de pelo negro medio ondulado y ojos oscuros. Él sonríe seductoramente y se acerca mucho poniendo sus labios cerca de mi oreja.

–Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes–Me susurra en la oreja en un tono de voz que se ganaría a cualquiera de las chicas superficiales que hay en la Tierra. Maldigo internamente al sentir una corriente eléctrica, sonrío pícaramente para mis adentros ante una nueva idea.

–Es cierto–Le contesto sonriendo coquetamente y dándome la vuelta lentamente para que mis labios queden a centímetros de los suyos y decido tentarlo un poco más mordiendo inocentemente mi labio inferior y mirándolo a los ojos esperando a que él cortara la distancia para terminar el juego. Y así pasa, él intenta besarme y yo aprovecho su momento lujurioso y e pego un rodillazo en su entrepierna dejándolo en el piso para sorpresa de todos, en especial de mis sonrojados compañeros de equipo. En seguida Tomi y Luka se subieron arriba del apuesto chico y luego de sacarle las armas me siento en su cintura y le pongo un kunai en el cuello.

–Ahora dejemos de jugar. Dime tu nombre, edad y aldea. Te aviso que mentir no te servirá conmigo–Exijo apretando el kunai en su cuello esperando una respuesta. "Por la bandana se que es de Konoha pero me parece raro no haberlo visto antes" me contesto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, no parece tener miedo, debo admitir que me intriga ese sexy chico.

–Tora no es necesario, él es un ninja en cubierto de la aldea–Alega una horrorizada Shizune.

–Por mi puede ser Dios. Si no habla rápido no volverá a hacerlo. Dejaré una cosa en claro ya que no eres el primero que me espía y los otros eran ANBUs, así que supongo que es cosa tuya, Hokage - sama–Digo dirigiendo la vista un breve momento a Tsunade - sama . –Tolero muchas cosas pero que me espíen no es una de ellas, si quieres saber algo de mí, pregúntalo o pide permiso antes de mandarle a alguien a que me espíe. –Agrego cortante a lo que ella asiente.

–Mi nombre es Shisui, Uchiha Shisui, tengo 23 años y soy de Konoha. No me has visto antes porque se supone que morí antes de la masacre de mi clan y por si te lo preguntas; No, no tengo el Sharingan porque uno me lo robaron y el otro se lo di a alguien de confianza. Te toca . –Contesta mis preguntas el tal Shisui Uchiha que tal parece que no murió antes de la masacre de su clan."Entonces, si perdió su Sharingan esos ojos no son suyos" concreto sin dejar de mirarlo.

–Yo soy Lennox Carolina pero me dicen Tora, tengo 20 y soy de otro mundo, mientras no consiga hacer un portal que me permita volver a mi planeta soy de Konoha–Le respondo tranquilamente mientras me levanto y lo ayudo a levantarse.

–Bueno, ahora si nos vamos–Dice Kakashi saliendo con mis compañeros y Tomi detrás de él. Lo voy a seguir pero alguien me agarra de la muñeca y al darme la vuelta a ver que quiere Tsunade - sama me encuentro con los ojos penetrantes del Uchiha.

–Un placer conocerte, preciosa, nos vemos luego. –Dice sonriéndome arrebatadoramente.

–No puedo decir que también fue un placer para mí, nos vemos pervertido–Me despido guiñándole un ojo como si fuera una adolescente intentando llamar la atención del chico que me gusta y salgo del lugar con Luka.

Una vez fuera de la torre de Tsunade - sama Kakashi nos da unos transmisores y nos separamos para buscar al gato sin decir nada sobre lo ocurrido. Hitoshi termina encontrando al gato en el bosque y lo entregamos cumpliendo la misión en menos de una hora.

–Vamos a entregar el informe y a pedir la misión, ya que ustedes no parecen querer tomar un descanso. –Indica el sensei de nuestro equipo sin apartar la vista de su amado libro Icha Icha (es un libro erótico escrito por Jiraiya, el pervertido sensei de Naruto y su padre Minato, aprendiz del 3er Hokage, uno de los tres legendarios Sanin y el padrino de Naruto). Empezando a caminar hacia la torre para darle el informe a la 5ta Hokage.

–Kakashi he notado que hay unas caras en las piedras de la montaña que rodean la parte trasera de Konoha, ¿quiénes son esas 5 personas? La de más a la derecha parece ser Tsunade - sama. –Pregunto señalando las caras de piedra en la montaña.

–Ese es el monte de los Hokages. Ése de ahí es el primer Hokage, Senju Hashirama - sama, es el abuelo de Tsunade - sama, luego vienen el segundo Hokage, Senju Tobirama - sama, el hermano menor de Hashirama - sama, el tercer Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen - sama, el abuelo de Konohamaru y el padre de Asuma, el jounin del equipo 10, el cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato - sensei y la última es la quinta Hokage, Senju Tsunade - sama. –Me informa Kakashi ya casi llegando a la oficina de Tsunade.

– ¡Adelante! –Se escucha la voz de Tsunade, nosotros entramos y mientras Kakashi da el informe Kisato, Hitoshi y yo hablamos de la posible misión.

–Bien, les asignaré su primera misión de rango C. El objetivo es trasladar 80 toros, 5 bueyes y 15 novillos desde la estancia que está a las afueras de Konoha hasta otra más grande que está a unas horas de la primera. –Explica la mujer captando nuestra atención.

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre unos y otros? –Pregunta Kisato molesto por la misión.

–Bueno lo diré de la forma más simple que pueda. Un toro es aquel que no está castrado, el buey si esta castrado y el novillo es el ternero que no toma leche, un ternero es un bebé–Explico ganando miradas interrogantes así que procedo a contar porque se eso–Sé de éstas cosas porque cuando mis padres vivían íbamos en las vacaciones y los fines de semana a un campo. –Contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

– ¿Cómo llevaremos 80 toros a pie? Es bastante distancia y los toros son peligrosos, temperamentales, grandes y territoriales–Pregunto prominentemente alarmada.

–El equipo 2 los ayudará–Me responde la rubia–Adelante–Dice con voz fuerte y clara luego de que alguien tocara la puerta.

– ¿Tsunade - sama nos llamó? Las llamas de la juventud arden en el equipo 2–Dice entrando un ninja de pelo negro cortado como un casco, cejas poblada, voz chillona y ropa, bueno si un spandex verde oscuro que se nota que es ajustado de todas partes se le puede llamar ropa.

"Que tipo más raro, debe ser el jounin del equipo 2. Al menos el viaje será interesante" niego divertida ante mis pensamientos.

– Si–Dice Tsunade en tono serio y le explica la misión al equipo 2.

–Sigo diciendo que es algo estúpidamente peligroso, pero bueno al menos mis perros y yo estamos acostumbrados al campo, con Kisato y Hitoshi trabajamos muy bien en grupo, Hitoshi es rápido y a Kisato se le dan bien a los animales. En cuanto al equipo 2, cuanta más gente mejor y más si tienen ganas de ayudar. – Alego intentando sonar positiva.

– No era la misión que esperaba. –Se queja Kisato desanimado.

– Podría ser peor, pero la próxima misión será una mejor. –Anima Hitoshi inteligentemente.

Al salir nos presentamos con el otro grupo de genins.

–Hola, ya que nuestro sensei es perezoso nos presentaré antes de que Tora lo haga.

Él es Kakashi - sensei y mis compañeros son Hitoshi y Tora, esos perros se llaman Luka, el más unido a Tora, y Tomi, el más unido a mí. Hay dos perros más que iremos a recoger antes de irnos de misión...Ehh casi se me olvida, soy Kisato. – Saluda el albino sonriendo ampliamente.

– Yo Soy Maito Gai. Ellos son Atsuki, Isobu y Ginko. – Dice enérgicamente señalando a cada uno de los genins de su grupo.

–Hitoshi, eres el más rápido del equipo, ¿podrías ir a lo de Hana a por el dúo S? Te esperaríamos en la puerta con los guardianes de turno. Si no podemos ir todos a por Max y Lobo para salir de la villa.

–Nos vemos en 5 minutos o menos. – Alega el Hyuuga asintiendo y empieza a correr.

–Lo tomaré como un reto.–Grita Kisato, Hitoshi lo acepta y corre con más velocidad. – Vamos Tora, no dejaré que gane. Tomi, Luka, Tora, corramos. – Ordena infantilmente Kisato.

– A las órdenes, mi capitán. –Le contesto empezando a correr con mis perros y Kisato.

–¡Kakashi, mi eterno rival!Te reto a llegar antes que mi equipo.– Dice Gai y Kakashi asiente.

En menos de 5 minutos el equipo 3 ya estaba reunido, en 10 minutos más ya estabamos a una distancia considerable de Konoha.

A los 20 minutos del reto llegamos a la estancia con los toros. En ese momento Gai y Kakashi se van y nos dejan inconscientemente al tal Isobu y a mi a cargo. Al irse los jounin, Isobu dice algo raro y declina estar a cargo así que yo quedo como líder. "Genial, ésto se está poniendo muy raro" pienso mientras nos dirigimos hacia la casa del dueño para hablar con él.

– Hola señor soy Tora, ellos son mis compañeros de equipo. Somos ninjas de Konoha y venimos por la misión. – Digo intentando sonar confiable.

– Soy Teuchi, me alegra que ya estén aquí. Hay dos caballos si gustan y saben pueden usarlos perp uno de ellos es medio salvaje. – Dice el adulto sonriente.

– Bueno yo iré en el caballo más salvaje. Ésto será como estar en casa. ¿No le molesta que llevemos a todos los toros juntos? Sé que es complicado pero estoy acostumbrada. – Pregunto sin ocultar lo feliz que me pone la idea de andar a caballo.

– Claro, no hay problema, las vacas ya están en la estancia más grande así que irán más rápido. – Dice Teuchi.– Los caballos están en el establo, ¿necesitas montura? (la montura no es solo la silla de montar, es todo lo que usa el caballo sin contar el freno).–Completa curioso.

– No gracias, me gusta andar a pelo. Nos vemos.–Digo alejándome para ir al establo. Al entrar veo a dos hermosos caballos. Uno negro y uno blanco con una pampa marrón.

– Equipo 2 busquen a los jounin, por favor. Hitoshi y Kisato llévense a los perros para ir juntando a todos los animales para contarlos y pasar por la portera. – Pido amablemente a lo que todos asienten.

–¿Pero qué hará, Tora - san?– Pregunta Ginko algo molesta.

– Prepararé al caballo para ahorrar tiempo, claro.–Le contesto y mientras todos se van a hacer sus tareas yo le pongo el freno al caballo negro de nombre Kuroma y un pelego para no ensuciar mi pantalón.

Una vez listo, tiro de las riendas para que el salvaje Kuroma me siga hasta el equipo 2 con Kakashi que están caminando hacia el establo.

–¿Por qué llevas un caballo?–Interroga mi sensei perezosamente mientras que Gai mira a Kuroma con miedo.

– Recordaré viejos tiempos y será más rápido llevar los toros. Gai, ¿le tienes miedo a los caballos?–Cuestiono incrédula.

– ¡No le tengo miedo a los caballos?–Grita asustando al animal y al sensei de verde por el movimiento de dicho animal.

– Me alegro porque Kuroma nos acompañará un gran trecho. Los mandé llamar porque ustedes son los responsables de 5 pre adolescentes, así que supongo que nos ayudarán a llevar al ganado. – Digo poniéndome a la izquierda del caballo, alejándome un poco para correr,saltar y terminar arriba de Kuroma y me acomodo sobre un caballo trotando, bajo la incrédula mirada de los presentes.

– Las llamas de la juventud arden en nosotros. Vamos, mi eterno rival. – Casi grita Gai.

A los 40 minutos ya habíamos contado y sacado al ganado, y nos dirigimos hacia la otra estancia a trote de caballo asegurando que en unos minutos más llegaríamos. Ya cuando los toros estaban contados y en la nueva estancia me vibra el bolsillo.

–Hola Katiie, estás en manos libres.–Saludo a mi hermana pequeña.

– ¿Terminaste la misión? Cami me contó todo.–Interroga mi hermanita. Suspiro, Kat nunca aprenderá a no llamarme cuando le pido que no lo haga.

–Bien pero la misión aún no termina. Katiie, creo que alguien me está jugando una broma porque la misión trata de lo que hacemos en el campo. Arrear ganado, toros, pero ganado a fin de cuentas.– Digo prominentemente cansada.

– ¿Están todos bien? Recuerda cuando Sam quiso ayudarnos por primera vez. Él en serio agradece hasta el día de hoy nuestros reflejos en el caballo.– Dice preocupada mi tierna hermana menor.

–Tranquila están bien, no es como si los dejara solos en un caballo.– Replico mirando el cielo.– Bueno, hablamos luego que aún estoy de misión. Te quiero, cuídate.– Me despido cortando la llamada.

–Vallamos a descansar, esos árboles se ven tentadores.–Sugiere Ginko y el equipo 2 le siguen sin rechistar y río sin poder evitarlo, son tan inocentes.

–No voy, gracias pero no quiero morir a esta edad. Esos árboles no son simples manzanos. En mi mundo se les llaman árboles de la muerte, ya que todos los que se acercan ahí se quedan.– Explico divertida.

–¡Qué aburrido! Volvamos.–Dice Hitoshi con los ojos cerrados caminando de nuevo.

– Secundo la moción. Me gustaría encontrarme al chico lindo.–Digo pensando y refiriéndome a Shisui.

– ¡Tora yo pensé que eras diferente!– Se queja Kisato a lo que yo me encojo de hombros y libero al caballo en el establo de la primera estancia.

–Tora tengo una gran duda.– Dice Kisato interrumpiendo mi amado silencio, el equipo 2 y Hitoshi parecen apreciarlo también, Kakashi lee despreocupadamente mientras Gai intenta llamar su atención. Suspiro resignada antes de asentir para que prosiga.– ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de cosas que a nadie le interesa?– Cuestiona mi infantil compañero amante del agua.

–Mi pasado es un misterio, aún para las personas que más me conocen. Sólo digamos que aprendí lo que tuve o quise aprender.– Digo apresurando el paso. Realmente no pensé que algún día diría esas palabras con las que Cami me describió.

La vuelta a Konoha fue callada y rápida. Kakashi nos mandó a todos a nuestras casas alegando que él y Gai darían el informe, así que nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado a descansar. En el equipo 3 acordamos que entrenaríamos dos días solos para luego retomar las misiones. De camino a casa me encontré con un cartel de los exámenes chunin y decidí que ir a la biblioteca con mi PC a pasar todo lo que pueda servir y pedir prestados unos pergaminos de jutsus de fuego.

A eso de las 12 de la noche junto todas mis cosas convencida de que era tarde y que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para estudiar para los tan exámenes para ninjas.

Al llegar a casa le doy de comer a los perros, como algo yo ya que la comida estaba de paso y me acuesto en la sala de investigaciones a estudiar pero a las 2 horas guardo los libros, los pergaminos y la portátil para irme a dormir, ya que mañana será un gran día de entrenamiento. _"Tengo que llevar almuerzo, algo para comer entre horas, libros, armas, PC cargada, posiblemente cena y comida para los perros. Eso me dejará entrenar todo el día con mi grupo canino. Entrenando ellos de a grupos de a dos y yo probando el tema del moldeo de chakra para crear los jutsus nuevos, con suerte me encontrare a Uchiha Shisui y su cara bonita."_ Pienso mientras apoyo la cabeza en la almohada finalizando otro gran día.

_"Estoy segura que lograremos calificar para los exámenes, solo tendremos que esforzarnos mucho."_ Me digo luego de dar unas vueltas en la cama quedando dormida rodeada de mis canes.

* * *

Bueno ese fue el gran cap que escribí (no quedé del todo conforme con él). Como Kei les habrá dicho ando muy mal de salud, liada con los hospitales y remándola para terminar el año.

Quiero decirles que con 5 reviews subo el nuevo chapter. (no esperen que de un día al otro lo tenga pronto pero si están los 5 comentarios procuraré hacerles llegar el próximo capítulo dónde Tora entrenará, irá a misiones de rango C y posiblemente verá si Kakashi Hatake los apunta en los exámenes chunin.

Pero ahora responderé cada uno de sus reviews:

**Tadashi:** Me conmueve que te gustara porque nunca te gustan mis inicios y ya hablamos que el tema es que si Katiie queda como principal se me enredaría la trama. Ojalá te guste la forma que irá tomando la historia. (Nota de Keicchi: Claro que le gustará)

**Yuki - Love:** Me siento muy halagada, sigue adelante con tus escritos (no te preocupes por las faltas son corregibles). Y sí, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE KEI ME GANE!(Nota de Keicchi: Si sigues así Tsuki - Tsuki - senpai nos dejarás atrás a todos los del grupo D`:!)

**Guest:** Me alegro! Aquí lo tienes.

**Oka - san:** Creo que me sonrojé al leer tu review. Muchas gracias pero procura comentar desde tu cuenta la próxima vez :D

**Kurosagi A. Lustig:** Para aclarar tus MUY entendibles críticas. Explico lo básico de cada cosa porque hay gente que no sabe mucho de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden y leen éste fic. Kakashi nunca dijo que se apellidara Hatake, lo menciona Naruto, por lo cual tu Sharingan tiene glaucoma severa. Mi protagonista no es Mary Sue pero admito que está cerca de serlo, intentaré mejorar en ese aspecto. (Nota de Keicchi: Tú debes ser mi bella florecilla que tanto ama mis fanfics, no entiendo que le ves de malo a los hermosos trabajos de mi senpai pero ella tenía razón al decir que eres muy estricta).

**Warrior Girl In Flames:** Ya la seguí! Espero sinceramente que sea de tu agrado.

**Saiko - chan:** No sé si pegarte o aplaudirte pero lo tomaré como algo positivo y como que te harás fan de mi historia :P! (Nota de Keicchi: OHH!Mi dilce florecilla de pe pétalos blancos y fuertes espinas. UNA DE TUS CÁLIDAS ESPINAS HA ATINADO A MI POBRE CORAZÓN!).

**Saile:** Gracias pero no entendí eso de lo de la policía con lo de asuntos internos (asuntos internos no tiene nada que ver con lo que he escrito). (Nota de Keicchi: SIN COMENTARIOS).

Espero que les gustara el capítulo, haganmelo saber y si no quiero saber qué cosas no les gustaron y el por qué. También me gustaría que me dijeran su parte favorita :3!

ACUÉRDENSE: 5 reviews para el que el siguiente capítulo sea subido.

Nos vemos mis queridos lectores,

**Tsuki - Tsuki**


End file.
